


Una noche de copas con Vocal y Orgel

by Jenny_Flint



Category: Hameln no Violin-hiki | Violinist of Hameln
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Flint/pseuds/Jenny_Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gritó de pronto el borracho: ¡la vida no vale nada!" Si Orgel es mala-copa, y Vocal es buena-copa, y los dos son sicópatas de lo peor que disfrutan con el sufrimiento ajeno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche de copas con Vocal y Orgel

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Vocal, Orgel, Hameln, "la bruja roja", Bass, y Guitar, son personajes y conceptos pertenecientes a Hameln no Violin Hiki, un manga de Watanabe Michiaki distribuido por Gangan Comics. "Llegó borracho el borracho" es una canción compuesta por José Alfredo Jiménez. Vocal es sexy, y la mancuerna que hace con Orgel es delirante.

* * *

—¡Ah, tanta sangre me dio sed! —exclamó Vocal, lamiendo los restos de sus dedos. Exploró el horizonte desde lo alto de una pila de cadáveres y sonrió. Bajó de un salto, tomó a Orgel por el cuello, y lo arrastró por las calles oscuras y poco confiables de la Capital del Norte. Vagaron por un rato indefinido hasta que por fin Vocal arrojó a Orgel contra la puerta desgoznada de un edificio abandonado.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué todos los mazoku se volvieron abstemios? ¡Voy a matarlos!

—¿Ab-abstemios, señor Vocal? —barbotó Orgel—. ¿A qué se refiere? ―masculló, cuando Vocal lo acorraló contra la pared, con un brillo perturbador en la mirada, sin moverse por un momento―. ¿Señor Vocal?

―... llevo miles de años encerrado. Encadenado. Sin alimentar ninguno de mis bajos instintos. Ahora que por fin salgo, ¿qué se te ocurre que es lo primero que quiero hacer?

Orgel tragó saliva varias veces, al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. Fastidiado por su indecisión, Vocal lo levantó por la gorguera y lo incrustó más en la pared.

―Eres un verdadero fastidio. Más vale que tu respuesta me guste ―Orgel sólo atinó a asentir tanto como su ubicación topográfica lo permitía―. ¿Queda alguna cantina en toda esta maldita Hameln?

Orgel tardó un par de segundos en comprender la pregunta, y cuando por fin lo hizo, no ocultó su alivio al responder.

―¡Oh, sí, Señor Vocal! Conozco una que queda cerca de aquí.

―¿Qué tanto? ―sonrió Vocal, complacido.

―Eh... detrás de usted.

  
_Llegó borracho el borracho_   
_pidiendo cinco tequilas_   
_y le dijo el cantinero_   
_"se acabaron las bebidas,_   
_si quieres echarte un trago,_   
_vámonos a otra cantina"_   
_(¡Llegó borracho el borracho...!)_   


―¡Qué refrescante es esta peste! ―comentó Vocal, inspirando con alegría, al ingresar, con el cuello de Orgel firmemente sujeto por su mano izquierda. No por mucho, pues tras localizar un par de asientos vacíos frente a la barra, lo arrojó con precisión para reservarlos.

Vocal gruñó por lo bajo, golpeando la barra con la botella. Desde que habían entrado, el bullicio normal se había reducido a un murmullo de incomodidad y prevención.

―¡Si tanto temen morir, dejen de fastidiarme! ―canturreó Vocal, sólo un poco más alto que el rumor general. Se hizo el sielncio. Vocal continuó en un tono más bajo―. No me caería mal alimentarme más, pero esta escoria no sabrá bien ―levantó la mirada y arrojó la botella al cantinero, quien apenas la esquivó―. Igual que eso. Si tienes licor bueno, sácalo ahora, o me haré un santo grial con tus tripas.

Al fondo, un grupo de veteranos comenzó a deliberar. Pronto elevaron el volumen. Orgel se puso a temblar incontrolablemente, pensando que si Vocal enloquecía ahí, no tendría espacio para huir. Rápidamente imaginó la escena: vidrios rotos, alcohol incendiándose, muebles convertidos en estacas voladoras y el techo cayendo a falta del sostén de las paredes. Eso, aparte de los cadáveres desmembrados que se desplomarían a su lado, arriba y abajo de él.

Y aunque era poco probable que efectivamente muriera, no quería perder su cuerpo actual.

Gradualmente, el bullicio retomó el tono y consistencia normales para un bar medianamente concurrido en Hameln. Vocal no dio más señales de estar molesto. Nadie más les prestó atención (salvo el cantinero, porque era su trabajo, al fin y al cabo).

Apenas Orgel respiraba tranquilo y se planteaba la posibilidad de disfrutar el momento, una pesada mano lo levantó del banco y lo arrojó al rincón más cercano. El perpetrador se sentó en su lugar y clavó la mirada desfachatadamente en Vocal.

  
_Se fue borracho el borracho_   
_del brazo del cantinero_   
_Y le dijo "¿qué te tomas?_   
_A ver quién se cae primero._   
_A aquel que doble las corvas_   
_le va a costar su dinero" **  
**_  


Vocal dejó el tarro vacío sobre la barra con un sonoro golpe. Notando que no tenía mucho éxito en su propósito, lo arrojó hacia la cabeza del cantinero, quien lo esquivó salvado por un estornudo providencial y, reaccionando apropiadamente, le llevó uno más grande, lleno hasta el borde. Vocal lo tomó por el asa, se relamió los labios e hizo ademán de levantarlo. Se detuvo, vio de reojo a su nuevo vecino y bufó.

―Cuando quiera botana te arrancaré los riñones ―dijo con sorna.

Orgel sintió que moría. La batalla campal se avecinaba, y estaba en el sitio más apartado de la puerta. Iba a levantarse para suplicarle a Vocal que se calmara, cuando notó que el tipo a quien había amenazado empezó a reír. Se volvió hacia el grupo de veteranos y se levantó del banco.

―¡Sí, es el jefe! ―les gritó, mientras regresaba a la mesa.

Vocal lo vio alejarse por sobre el hombro, resopló y siguió tomando. Orgel regresó sigilosamente a su asiento y bebió un par de sorbos sin levantar el tarro más que unos centímetros.

―¿Qu-qué fue eso, señ-ñor Vocal?

―Esos viejos estaban bajo mi comando antes de que me encarcelaran.

―¡Ah! ¡Si es así, señor vocal, entonces los dejo para que recuerden viejos tiempos! ―exclamó Orgel, creyendo ver su oportunidad para escapar.

Vocal soltó la carcajada del siglo.

―¿En realidad quieres reunir una jauría de perros asesinos?

Orgel bebió el contenido de su tarro de un solo golpe.

  
_¡Y borracho y cantinero_   
_seguían pidiendo y pidiendo!_   
_Mariachis y cancioneros_   
_los estaban divirtiendo,_   
_pero se sentía el ambiente_   
_muy cerquita del infierno._   


Paradójicamente, Orgel el bufón tenía la borrachera triste. No tan sorprendentemente, Vocal el asesino sicópata la tenía muy alegre.

―Anda, anda, bebe otra ―lo animó, ya que pensaba cargarlo todo a la cuenta de Bass o Guitar.

Orgel obedeció. Tres veces, sin dudarlo ni respirar. Pero no pudo continuar con la racha.

―¡¿Por qué me odia tanto, señor Vocal?!

Otra vez se hizo el silencio en el lugar. Varios salieron rápidamente, pero sin darse a notar, una vez que el grito de Orgel les corroboró que "el Criminal" estaba ahí. Vocal, entretanto, vigilaba al sollozante Orgel sobre la barra. Después de dejarlo berrear por alrededor de tres minutos, lo tomó por el cabello y estrelló su cara contra la barra varias veces, con la fuerza suficiente para abollar la madera.

―Porque ser _tan_ marica es odioso, si me preguntas.

―¡Tú no, reina sadomasoquista de cuarta! ―espetó Orgel, para sorpresa de los que quedaban. No sólo por haber llamado "reina sadomasoquista de cuarta" al Criminal, sino por poder pronunciarlo en su nivel etílico.

Vocal estaba en un serio predicamento. Una parte de él deseaba castigar a Orgel por su osadía, pero otra consideraba que quizá el bufón sería una buena compañía después de todo. Otra fracción de su ser pensaba en acabar con todos en la cantina para quedarse con todo el alcohol y alimentarse, y una comisión permanente de su sentir estaba concentrada en dilucidar la mejor manera de patearle el trasero a Chestra cuando lo sacaran de la Caja de Pandora.

De modo que rompió la tensión en el lugar riendo con ganas. Orgel tomó otro trago, suspiró y comenzó su discurso con la solemne sobriedad de quien ha marinado su sesera en etanol al 96%.

―Hice todo lo que cualquier mujer habría querido. Fui amable pero firme, romántico pero directo, ingenioso pero sincero. Creé la atmósfera perfecta manteniendo la sorpresa ―Orgel siguió murmurando casi patéticamente, sin darle importancia a que tenía toda la atención de Vocal y el cantinero― Ella sólo tenía que decir que sí. La habría tratado mejor que a una reina. ¡Habríamos masacrado el mismísimo Sforzando juntos! Pero dijo que no ―tomó otro trago y elevó la voz―. ¡Dijo que no, y luchó contra mí y su destino! Ella y los que le lavaron el cerebro se me escaparon entre los dedos. Tengo este cuerpo por ella. Casi muero por ella, pero no como yo habría esperado.

Vocal y el cantinero intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

―Vaya ―soltó el cantinero al fin―. ¿Quién es la ingrata?

―... la bruja roja -escupió Orgel―. No: la _ex-_ bruja roja.

  
_Gritó de pronto el borracho_   
_"¡La vida no vale nada!"·_   
_Y le dijo el cantinero_   
_"Mi vida está asegurada._   
_Si vienes echando habladas_   
_yo te contesto con balas"._   


_(¡Llegó borracho el borracho...!)_

Mientras Orgel bebía, taciturno, el cantinero le explicó a Vocal, en susurros, quién era la bruja roja de Hameln. Entonces, Vocal vació de golpe el tarro y, también solemnemente borracho, hizo una promesa.

―Pues ya que la brujita ahora es nuestra enemiga, la volveremos a ver. Y cuando la vea, acabaré con ella.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, el suficiente para que Orgel vaciara lentamente su tarro. Terminó, vio la espuma remanente en el fondo sin bajarlo. Alargó las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo y dejó escapar un suspiro. Alzó los ojos al techo.

Y rompió el tarro en la cabeza de Vocal.

Vocal sonrió. Se sacudió el vidrio del cabello. Se frotó despreocupadamente la zona del golpe y soltó un resoplido que era el feto de una risita.

Y rompió la barra con la cara de Orgel.

Eso, en cualquier cantina holywoodense, habría generado una batalla campal de todos contra todos. Pero en esta, en la que sólo quedaban Vocal, sus veteranos, Orgel y el cantinero, sólo inició una serie de apuestas.

¿Seguiría la batalla? No, Orgel era demasiado nena para seguir enfrentando al jefe Vocal. Uy, un derechazo a la quijada contradijo la oración anterior. De cualquier forma, no sobreviviría al siguiente ataque del criminal, que iba a ser _MUY_ en serio. No, no el bufón tenía agallas y pareció que aguantaba bien.

  
_Los dos sacaron pistola,_   
_se cruzaron los balazos;_   
_la gente corrió echa bola_   
_seguían sonando plomazos._   
_De pronto los dos cayeron_   
_haciendo cruz con los brazos **  
**_  


El final llegó súbitamente.

―Dame una razón para perdonarte la vida. Me siento compasivo hoy.

―¿Por qué querría eso?

―Puedes omitir la parte de que tu vida es miserable.

―A _**mí**_ no me mandaron al carajo.

Orgel desatoró la cabeza de Vocal de su arpa. Y en el colmo del patetismo, hizo pucheros y sollozó.

―... mierda, de verdad la quieres.

Los veteranos expresaron su enternecimiento a coro.

―Entonces, ya que la brujita es nuestra enemiga, la volveremos a ver. Y cuando la vea, acabaré con ella ―reiteró Vocal―. Después de hacer que se vea tan sexy que te duela.

Orgel inspiró, haciendo sonar sus mocos, asintió y se enjugó las lágrimas. Varias veces seguidas.

  
_¡Y borracho y cantinero_   
_los dos se estaban muriendo!_   
_Mariachis y cancioneros_   
_también salieron corriendo._   
_Así acabaron dos vidas_   
_por un mal entendimiento._   



End file.
